


The Letter

by celmatesakiller



Series: Holiday Themes [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is a cutie, Cas is allowed to be happu, Happy Ending, It’s Dean’s birthday!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celmatesakiller/pseuds/celmatesakiller
Summary: It’s Dean’s birthday, so Cas wrote him a something special.





	The Letter

Dean woke later than he usually did. Even when they weren’t on a hunt, he still set his alarm for six-AM. Looking up from his pillow, he noticed it was well past eight-AM, and well past his alarm. He was confused and a bit disoriented at first, but he quickly found his footing at the smell of fresh coffee wafting from his bedside table. Picking it up and taking a deep breathe of the coffee was plenty enough to wake the hunter.

He stood up, grabbing his robe from his chair and slipping on, before walking out of his room, sock clad feet gently padding down the hall with coffee in his hand. His free hand swiped through his hair a few times before covering his mouth and letting out a yawn. Walking helped him start thinking, which brought the big question; ‘why the fuck does it feel so peaceful and why am I being treated so good. What have I forgotten? What is today?’

Rubbing his eyes, he stepped into the kitchen, Cas standing over the stove and cooking something that, Dean would happily admit, smelt amazing, and Sam sitting at the table sipping on his own cup of coffee and writing inside something small. Jack was with Jody and Claire, but no doubt he would be back later. As he stepped in, Sam looked up and smiled, and Cas turned with a smile and a nod before going back to his cooking.

“Mornin’ Dean!” Sam spoke happily. For Dean, it was too early to be that happy. Sam finished writing what he had been when Dean walked in, before slipping it inside an envelope but not bothering to seal it shut, which made sense after Sam stood and handed the envelope to Dean.

Confused, he took it and flipped it to the front, seeing his name written in a really nice block calligraphy in black. Nodding his approval, he flipped it back to slip out whatever Sam had slipped inside, and he was confused for a whole minute at why he was receiving a damn birthday card.

“Dean,” Sam spoke, humour filling his voice as a smirk appeared. “Tell me you did not forget your own birthday!” Sam laughed, a full belly laugh, hunched over and everything. Dean looked up to find Cas showing him Sam’s phone screen, the date showing January 24th.

“Oh wow I guess I did forget. Huh,” dean mumbled, finally opening the card as Sam’s laughs faded and Cas served everyone up some bacon, eggs, hash browns and some avocado, and of course a side salad for Sam. Looking down at the paper card in his hands, he opened it, finding a separate note in a different handwriting to Sam’s that filled the entire card. “Thanks guys. Mind if I read them after breakfast? I’m starved.”

Getting approval from both Sam and Cas, they all took a plate each and carried them into the library to sit around a nicer, and bigger, table for them. They made idle chatter as they ate, and for once the air hanging around them was, dare he say, almost happy. It had been a long time where they could sit and be in peace. Even longer since Dean had had an actual birthday.

After a while, and a few beers later, they cleaned up the library, and Dean snatched up the envelope, his alcohol ridden mind only barely registering how it now felt thicker and heavier than it originally had, so when he sat on his bed and opened the envelope ready to read, seeing a few extra pages folded and slipped inside was confusing. He pulled out Sam’s card first, opting to start with familiarity.

“Dean,  
Happy 40th you old guy! Man, you’re a grandpa.   
Neither Cas or I really got you anything, but I know you won’t mind. So I’m making it up by actually taking the time to write you something in this card instead of leaving my signature under a cheesy Hallmark printed slogan.   
Your birthdays haven’t been kind the last, well, ever really, but this is the first year there’s been peace. No Michael, no monsters, no stupid MoL shit to deal with, and I know you’re probably getting restless with having no cases, but least we’ve finally got peace.   
Jack wished he could’ve been here all day, but he’ll be home later. Jody, Claire, Alex and Donna are coming too. There’s no way you’d be able to get rid of them if you tried.   
Cas handed me a slip of paper to give you, but I’m not sure if that’s all he has or what. You’ll probably find out at some point.   
Ok, no chick flick moments, but happy birthday Dean. I know you wish mum and dad could’ve been here for this too. I do too. But we’ll survive. We have survived.

Jerk.”

By the end, Dean almost had a tear in his eye. Yea, so what if his parents weren’t there. He had his family. The whole dysfunctional lot of em. Setting the card aside, gently of course, he pulled out first the little slip he had originally seen in there, and read what must have been Cas’ handwriting.

It was simple. It explained how Cas had something for Dean, but he would receive it later tonight. Dean shrugged, not too fussed with whatever it was, before pulling out the folded sheets of paper. One was written in that same scrawl Cas used, and the other written in what looked like the same script as Jack’s. It wasn’t very long, unlike Cas’ letter, so he started with that one.

“Dean! It’s your birthday! I know you didn’t really like me at the start, which I guess is fair because of my biological dad. But I think I’ve proven myself to you. I wish I could’ve been there today and helped Castiel and Sam make food and help you and do things for you, but it’s ok. I’ve made you a cake! I hope you like it. Castiel told me you would like if I made a simple chocolate cake because it’s the thought that counts! Jody made a pie I believe. You’ll love it. She made us one too and it was amazing. My hand is hurting so I’m going to stop writing but happy birthday Dean, and thank you for not killing me.

-Jack”

Honestly, Dean was happy he had a letter from the kid. It had felt weird hanging out without Jack, but the thought of him returning to the bunker later along with the crew was what kept his spirits high. He was excited to actually celebrate his birthday for once with his family. And he was forty! That was a milestone!

Unfolding the final letter, obviously from Cas, he stared at it for a moment and just admired his handwriting. It was messy, but elegant. Just like him. He was kind of scared. He knew since they had first met ten years ago that there was something sparking between them, and it wasn’t just the lights in that barn.

“Dean,

Apologies if this is too formal. You and Sam often tell me I’m too formal, but remember I’m not human and English isn’t my native language.

Happy birthday, Dean. We met officially and in this form just over nine years ago. September will mark ten years of being by your side and I wouldn’t change a thing. However, we met before that, in hell. I rebuilt your soul and body and pulled you out of hell in stages. I first met your soul forty years ago. You had only been in hell for a month, or ten years, by that time. You don’t remember me in hell, and that’s because you wouldn’t be able to handle remembering my true form.

I do have a gift for you, but I want to give it to you in private. You can seek me out at any point you wish, otherwise I’ll visit your room after everyone has gone off to bed, whenever that may be after the ‘party’ gets here, as Sam has stated.

I do want to say here, now, that I didn’t just meet your soul and pull you out. I didn’t just become your friend. The first moment I laid eyes on your soul, I fell in love. I had even fallen for you back when Chuck was still crafting your design in heaven. Pulling you out of hell and fighting by your side, both for and with you, has been an honour for me. Wether you reciprocate or not, it doesn’t matter. I just wanted you to know my feelings, and I’ll be happy with however you want to continue with our lives.

This is probably getting to be long, so I’ll finish it here. I’ll be happy to answer any questions or talk to you more whenever you wish to, Dean. Happy birthday, and I hope you are having s good birthday for once.

Yours Truly,  
Castiel.”

Oh yea. He was crying. Dean kept thinking how he didn’t deserve his love. He didn’t deserve to even be Cas’ friend. He had been a shit friend to Cas.

Taking a few deep breathes, he wiped his eyes and just calmed himself down. He couldn’t be crying on his birthday. He wouldn’t ruin today with his thoughts. Standing up, he walked into his bathroom and splashed his face and dried it. He had to go see Cas. He opened his door and walked around, not finding Cas anywhere, so he tried his bedroom last. It was a room between the two brothers rooms.

Knocking, he waited for something to happen. Truth be told, he was starting to get nervous. His courage running out. So when Cas opened the door, dean stood there looking a bit shell-shocked.

“Dean?” Cas questioned, his head tilting ever so slightly like he always did. It was cute.

“Uh, hey Cas. Can I come in?” Dean questioned, shifting his weight from one foot to the other slowly. Cas nodded, smiled, and opened the door wider to allow Dean to enter his room. They say on the foot of Cas’ bed in silence, wondering who would be the first to break the silence.

“Fuck this,” Dean whispered before he suddenly spun towards Cas, grabbing his neck with one hand and pulling Cas closer, his other hand resting on his jaw and chin. Cas immediately reached and held Dean’s waist. They sat there, the kiss a mix of both heated yet calm and loving. After a moment, Dean was the one to pull away, leaving their foreheads connected.

“Dean?” Cas asked, his voice breathless but shaky.

“I love you too.”


End file.
